


(Not Quite) Locked Into Place

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [24]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Banter, Blow Jobs, Bratting, Chastity Device, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Cock Cages, Cock Tease, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Switching, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "Come on, Lysithea-- I've been good, haven't I? Didn't tease you or treat you like a kid for an entire week-- I even let you have my sorbet today!""You really thought a week and some sweets was going to be enough to make up for everything? How naïve."A.K.A. LysiClaude feat. femdom+cock cage+sex toys
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	(Not Quite) Locked Into Place

"Come on, Lysithea," he groaned as she activated the magical cuffs to lock his arms into place. "I've been good, haven't I? Didn't tease you or treat you like a kid for an entire week-- I even let you have my sorbet today!"

"You really thought a week and some sweets was going to be enough to make up for everything?" she tsked, sliding his smallclothes down to reveal a gold cage surrounding and straining his cock. "How naïve, Claude. I thought the Master Tactician would know better than that."

His gaze went to the bumpy wooden dildo on the bed next to him.

"I also know that I can satisfy you much better than that thing."

"One more week for getting cocky with me," she said, biting his neck.

"Oh, come on."

She moved up to straddle his face and ran a hand through his hair. 

"But perhaps I'll consider cancelling it, if you do a good job with this."

He wasted no time and got straight to the point (the complete opposite of when he's in charge), licking at her clit with enough speed and intensity to almost make her head go blank-- almost.

Holding back her moans, she grinded into his face harder, not even caring about that stupid (hot) beard of his scratching the insides of her thighs. 

"Is that all you've got, Duke Riegan? You plan on winning the war with that sort of-- ah!"

His tongue dipped into her entrace and rapidly fucked it back and forth several times, before exiting and giving a broad lick-- and right when a squeal involuntarily escaped her lips, he began sucking on her clit, making her spine arch as she gripped his hair even tighter.

"Was that to your liking, princess?" he asked, after she slid down to straddle his torso, having the audacity to smirk while his wrists were still fixed spread eagle on the upper corners of the mattress.

"...Well, I'm not so miserly as to not acknowledge a good job when I see one," she huffed, knowing that feigning wouldn't work on him at this point. 

With a snap, she released the cuffs before picking up the wood dildo and placing it in his hand before turning around and bending over. 

"As a reward, I'll let you fuck me with that fake cock while your real one," she emphasized by gripping and tugging on the cage, "is locked in here, completely under my control."

"Your loss for picking this thing over me-- OW!"

A sharp squeeze on his balls shut him up, and soon, she felt her cunt being spread open and massaged by the bumps of the dildo as he obliged her command. 

In a honesty, while the toy did have its benefits (like being portable and not getting soft), she did prefer the real thing-- and not just because he was larger. The warmth, the throbbing as it released inside, and most importantly, Claude losing control while he gripped her hips and grunted into a climax, simply couldn't be replicated by a mere object.

"Are you really sure you don't need something bigger in here~?"

But he didn't have to hear that right now, she thought, running her tongue over the metal covered shaft and hearing him groan. 

The thrusting got faster, more desperate, as she continued to tease by licking and poking her tongue in between the metal rings, giving just enough stimulation to tantalize but not enough to release. 

"F-fuck, if you keep doing that, I--"

Finally, she put the swollen head into her mouth, swirled her tongue over the tip, and removed it right before he began shooting a load onto her face and neck, his cock still painfully constricted by the chastity cage. The thrusting from the dildo stopped, so she pushed her hips back to take it in deep into her cunt as she squeezed and rode out an orgasm as well. 

"Hah..."

"You should clean that off," she said, feeling the toy slide out before turning back around to face him, semen from a ruined orgasm dripping down her face. "And this, too."

"O-one thing at a time, Lys," he panted out, looking flushed and needy without a hint of his earlier cocky, bratty attitude.

A satisfied smile appeared on her lips as she watched him obediently lick her juices from the varnished wooden surface, sticking the tip of his tongue between the ridges to get every last drop before doing the same all over her face and neck to swallow his own cum-- kind of like a puppy, she thought, or a cat, or maybe even a wyvern, since they had a tendency to show affection by licking their riders as well. 

"So," he breathed, after finishing off his assigned task with a deep, open mouthed kiss, "how did I do?"

"Well, you did well with your mouth and with the dildo...but you came, even with this cage on," she hummed, reaching down to tap the ring around the base of his shaft, "so three more days, if you can keep up being a good boy and not tease me during the day."

His mouth drooped. 

"...And then we'll switch," she added, before giving him another kiss. 

"Thank gods," he muttered back. 

She could practically hear the gears in his head turning, scheming to tease her as much as possible, to make her delirious and helpless and completely at his mercy, until they switched again.

Definitely something to look forward to, along with the peach sorbet.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> They are both switches (not the console), I don't take objections.


End file.
